The Preludes
by powergirll
Summary: The beginning commences with the countless upbringings of the generation before the Boy Who Lived. Here we learn what once was, the catalysts of inevitable downfalls or perhaps the development of something glorious. These are the preludes. [Marauders era]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns all. Also, I'd like to thank Laila for her voldie POV post

**The Preludes**

**Prologue:**

The turnout was the same as it always was: the same number of cloaked bodies, the same hidden faces, the same hushed voices. This didn't surprise him, as he had not been expecting any more. The time would come soon when more would be marked. Young. Wild. Reckless. He would snatch more of society's offspring; there was no one he couldn't have. Everywhere there was corruption and many more were eager to join his ranks.

There was something different about the collection standing in front of him now. It was a change in the atmosphere.

Their Dark Lord watched them as they had slowly become more comfortable with their stance. He never spoke, surveying them with as much stealth as a predator watches its prey. And like a predator, he would go for the weakest and tear them apart, piece by piece.

There had been new additions to his ever-increasing army but many of his men were...boys. This sudden restlessness was clearly the result of too much testosterone in one place and the few girls that didn't help it. Yes, they were just boys. MMere children. It was these children that would pave the path to his greatness—to his immortality. Through them, through their inheritances and prestige, through their alliances and loyalties, he would live on in infamy.

He raised his hand, in a gesture that commanded attention. In a matter of split seconds, all the eyes present darted to where he stood, their hushed restlessness transforming into deathly silence.

Glancing around his men—no, boys, he weeded them out mentally. They were weak, spoiled heirs of the system that he despised simply because he was never able to be apart of it. Some had hope of being great, of course. Some were already skilled in what he wanted them to know: manipulation, stealth, cunning, ruthlessness. They wouldn't disappoint him. Others would have to be dealt with.

"Lestrange," he remarked lazily, and two of the boys straightened. He knew the elder one would realize this was directed at him soon enough. "Refrain from thinking about a certain Miss. Black is such a manner, in my presence _at_ _least_."

In actual fact, none of what he had just sensed bothered him. He was merely reminding him of his place, should he have forgotten. Humiliation would remind them all. Humiliation and punishment.

"_Yes, my Lord,_" came the obedient reply.

"You know why you are all here," he began, his eyes shining a blood red in the candle light of dimly lit room. "It is not to mingle, this is not one of your parent's dinner parties where small talk and what you are wearing is important."

They were hanging on to his words. He could feel them beg him for more.

"This is your only chance to participate in the cause of your people," he continued. "This is the cause that promotes the preservation of the purebloods, the demise of the filth below us, the same filth that pollute the halls of your schools, the filth that roam the street freely, dirtying our clean air and denting the minds of your siblings and children."

He paused, allowing them to let this information sink it. It wasn't anything new to them, naturally. Yet, his clear, commanding voice that chilled their spines and made them unable to look away was refreshingly different from their fathers. They craved for more.

"Mr. Nott," he said, his gaze wandering over to a tall, weedy young man. "Theodore. Congratulations on the wedding. Tell me, are you planning on having children?"

Theodore Nott smiled smally, mainly because his Lord knew his name, and nodded. "Of course.. My Lord."

"And tell me, do you enjoy the fact that your children will be required to be on the same level as say, the child of muggle pickpocket who spends his time making wars with his neighbor over trivial muggle beliefs and polluting your fine earth with their garbage?"

Nott shook his head fervently, scowling. "Not at all, My Lord."

There was a murmur of agreement with Nott's answer.

He smiled. Just like their fathers before them, they would be easy to ensnare. He would trap them in his cage, mark them as his own and they would be his. He would allow them to hurt whom they wished, whom he wished and he would be the leader against the dirty bloody they all hated so much. Dirty blood that _he_ hated so much. But his first priority was himself. Soon, he would be their first priority too.

"I shall teach you all things you have never dreamt of," he said slowly, allowing their twisted smiles to spread. "I will help you master spells that Dumbledore himself doesn't know. Under my guide, you will all be masters of your art."

"Do we get to kill 'em?" asked one of the children who dared speak out of turn. "Kill 'em mudbloods?"

A time would come where the children would learn to keep silent unless spoken to. Bruises and blood will be their reminders. With each curse uttered at them, they shall never forget their place. However, their Lord let them get away with speech. Just for this night.

"Killing is murder, young Ransley," said he, a small smirk on his face. "And murder of our human kind is illegal."

The murmur turned into one of displeasure; obviously the blood lust was rising.

"However," he began, causing the silence to resume at the sound of his voice. "As we all know, the only true _people_ are those who are with us. Those that are against us, those mudblood filth and their sympathizers, don't count as human. Let's not rest until every last one of them is drowning in their own, inferior blood."

Their grins were all it took before he knew that the teeth of the predator sank into the flesh of his prey. They were his for consumption.

-------------------------------

Hogwarts was an institution founded on education. For nearly a 1000 years it had stood tall through all storms, through all attacks, through everything the world threw at it. It was Minerva McGonagal's home and had been for longer than she'd like to admit. She never had a single qualm about it other than how the children kept getting cheekier each other. Until now that is.

One could never say that Albus Dumbledore was not a patient and understanding man. The mere hint of an implication of his being a mean, and bitter old fool with no empathy for anyone would have sent Minerva McGonagal into a vengeful fury.

Or, perhaps, the vengeful fury was just Mr.—Professor, rather—Jacques Colbert's useless, dramatic rants. She had been accustomed to his presence since the middle of August and his blubbering and dramatics were winding thin.

"Oh, Dumbleydore!" he cried for what Minerva counted as a two hundred, forty second time, "I do not know how I can ever 'sank you! 'Zis job means so much to me! If 'zhere is anything at all that I may do to 'elp with anything then please, monsieur, do not 'esitate to ask!"

Once Colbert had gotten around to stepping his foot into his new classroom which was located, unfortunately for Minerva, right across the hall from her, he never shut up again. For nearly two weeks she was forced to put up with his loud French music and noxious pipe fumes which Dumbledore allowed him to smoke. She suspected that the hookah bars and pipes he kept so close (going so far as to threaten Filch when he attempted to have them cleaned) contained substances of opium. Minerva doubted he had even made up his lesson plan.

That was, in fact, what this board meeting was about. They had one every month and all the teachers would gather into the conference room and go over procedures and events. Colbert, who came empty handed, must have forgotten.

"It is no problem at all, Jacques," Dumbledore said with a smile. "And please, I don't need you for anything, just rest up. I know you've had a very hard year."

"Oui!" cried Colbert again, collapsing his grey head onto a surprised Slughorn's shoulder. "Poor Mademoiselle Champelon! 'Er 'usband's disappearance 'as crushed 'er!"

Slughorn awkwardly patted Colbert's shoulder. "There, there, my good man, Isabelle Champelon is a strong headmistress, under her leadership the school will be out of it's funk in no time."

"Leoncorazon in Spain is rumored to be closing down completely," Veronica Vector, the Arithmancy piped up with a sigh, throwing down The Daily Prophet onto the staff table. "Parents don't feel safe sending their children there with their Divination teacher found murdered on the grounds."

Colbert burst into loud tears.

Minerva and Professor Sprout exchanged sour looks.

"Durmstrang, sadly, has had a record number of students dropping out," added Rima Boutros, whose glassy eyes were fixed upon her crystal ball. Ever since news of Leoncorzaon's Divination teacher's death, she insisted on lugging that thing everywhere with her just in case, she proclaimed, her Sight was needed.

"It is true," stated Dumbledore from his seat at the head of the staff table, looking at his colleagues with a frown, "that the world is changing for the worse. But, I promise you all, just like I promised the concerned parents, that Hogwarts shall remain open and shall remain as one of the few sanctuaries left in Great Britain."

"Naturally, naturally!" exclaimed Horace. "Why just yesterday Barty Crouch himself was assuring me that the Ministry is locking down on all this Voldemort business! Why, he said…"

Minerva tuned out his voice as he continued to explain to Colbert and Sprout the extent of his knowledge about Ministry workings. She turned to Dumbledore, frowning and quietly said, "All these attacks.. Surely you know what this means, Albus. He's looking outside his inner circle for followers and those who do not cooperate get killed."

"I am aware of this, Minerva," Dumbledore said calmly. "We shall speak of this another time however, I have a meeting to conduct—"

"This cannot wait, Albus!" she whispered shrilly, her brows knotting with anxiety. "What if he's gotten to our students?"

Dumbledore did not say anything for a moment. Slughorn was still going on about the inside information that he knew which was muddled with Flitwick and Sprout's own private discussion. Minerva was still gazing at Dumbledore expectantly.

"I fear that he already has."

Minerva felt her stomach sink. She closed her eyes tightly, shaking her head, the mere thought of any of her students, no matter what house or what grades, being seduced into that way of life eating away at her. "But.. they're children.."

"On the contrary, my dear lady, they're no longer children."

Minerva hated that collected voice of his. How could he remain so at ease during such a situation? If there was one thing she could never do, it was read what was going on in Albus Dumbledore's extensive mind. His demure never gave anything away for that little spark in his eye was always present.

"Is there nothing we could do for them?" she asked rather helplessly.

"We can hope," he answered simply. "And have faith. Without both then we have doomed our students to his wrath. Of we wish for _all_ our students to make it out of this war safely, that is the last we can do."

Minerva sighed, a deep frown forming on her worn out features. "It's going to take more than hope and faith to get through this war, Albus, let alone this _year_."

Dumbledore smiled. "I'm counting on it."

---------------------

A/N: Just a glimpse of what's happening from both sides. Next chapter we get into the real characters whoo. It's much longer too (think 14 pages haha).

This is based on a RPG but it's mainly canon. The only thing that isn't ist he yearing and that's just becaues it's more fun that way )


	2. A Summer's End

**Chapter One:**

"Andy, it's time to get out of your room _now_!"

Sirius groaned. The last thing he wanted to hear in the morning was the shriek of his cousin's voice and the last place he wanted to be was in his cousins' house but, as it was summertime and he could always rely on not getting what he wanted, the shriek woke him up in his bed in his cousins' house. Thankfully he did not wake up in his real house at Grimmauld Place. Yes, house, not home of course. That was Hogwarts. Grimmauld Place was his _house_. There is a very big difference.

In Grimmauld Place there is an abundance of his mother's yells and his father's lectures. In Hogwarts there is an abundance of McGonagall's yells and Dumbledore's lectures. In Grimmauld Place, he had Regulus following him around. In Hogwarts, he had a hoard of girls. Obviously Hogwarts is the greater of the two. Because he was stuck in this house and not in Hogwarts or not with James, he had taken to the arduous task of writing everyone he knew excruciatingly long letters of exactly how interesting his summer was. These letters included vivid details of the tiles on the ceiling of his room which he had so graciously counted for them.

Served them right.

"Bella! Shut _up_!" he screamed, burrowing back under the covers with a yawn. He'd prefer to not get up this instance. Or ever for that matter. He and Bellatrix, after engaging in their usual nightly banter and not so subtle threats, had spent the night drinking in her father's study. His head was pounding.

"You shut up and get over here, Gryffindor! Help be break the door down!"

Sirius rolled his eyes but quickly sat up when he heard a large bang, sounding suspiciously like a body being thrown up against a door.

"Andy! You open up this instance! What have you been doing in there all week? Or should I say ALL SUMMER?!"

Groaning out of annoyance at being woken up so early—ten o'clock really was really too early—Sirius slouched out of bed, walking as if he had a ton of bricks weighing down on his bear back. He did not bother to change out of his pajama shorts as he meandered over to where Bellatrix was still banging and yelling at Andy's door.

Narcissa was standing behind her sister with her arms crossed, doing that Hip Thing which Sirius knew from experience that it meant she was not in a good mood. It did not help that his cousin's ordinarily flawless hair was in a messy blonde bun at the top of her head. As Sirius flashed her a smirk, the door opened but only just enough to see the rumpled figure of Andromeda Black.

"Yes, Bella?"

Sirius stepped forward next to Bellatrix, exchanging a brief, knowing look with her. Andromeda's brown hair was hanging free and wild around her bare, red neck. Suspiciously red. She held her fuzzy bathrobe to herself tightly, looking almost too calm for Sirius's liking.

Bella pushed past her, observing the room with scrutiny, Sirius and Narcissa trailing behind. Andromeda's room was as it had been since the beginning of the summer. Her trunk was still lying open by her drawers, magazines of Witch Weekly from last year were piled on her desk, the curtains were all blocking the sunlight from entering the room and her vanity looked as if it hadn't been touched. The only difference from June was that Andromeda's bed was very messy: sheets lay on the floor, the comforter in a heap at the end of the bed and pillows missing their covers.

Bella raised both brows at Sirius who, with much difficulty as he knew exactly what she was thinking, shrugged. Narcissa seemed less annoyed and had returned to her usual impassive demure.

"Are you just getting ready to take a bath, Andy?"

Narcissa's voice broke the silence.

"I was. Before Bellatrix decided to make her business to barge into my room." Andromeda shot her sister a glare. Bellatrix merely shrugged, walking around the room innocently though Sirius knew very well that she had some hidden intention in her observations.

"She just feels as if you need a little more sunlight is all," Narcissa explained patiently as Andromeda and Bella exchanged narrowed eyes. "You're always locked away in here."

"Yes, Andy, it's very strange," Bellatrix said with a smirk. Sirius _loathed _that smirk. She closed the closet she had just peered in. "Keep this up and we'll start thinking you're hiding something."

"Well now that you mention it," Andy shot back, walking on over to her vanity as if she was indeed hiding something. "No, I'm not."

Bellatrix's smirk widened. Andromeda leaned in front of her vanity with a nervous smile. Rolling her eyes, Bellatrix walked over to her sister and snatched what Sirius saw as a piece of parchment from behind her back. Andromeda made a grab for it though not as quickly as Sirius suspected she could have been. He never said Andromeda was known for her tact.

"Bella, that's _mine_," she said rather lamely to which Bella scoffed, opening up the letter.

"You can share your mail with your sisters, Andy," Bella announced firmly, reading the letter to herself before rolling her eyes. "And that one over there, I suppose." She motioned to Sirius with a jerk of her head. Sirius grinned.

"What is it?" he asked, leaning over Bellatrix's shoulder to read. She scoffed, crumpling the letter up and throwing it back at Andromeda.

"How completely dull. It's just a letter from _Malfoy_, as if that's worth hiding."

"I know how much you all don't like him, I didn't want to bother you with it," Andromeda said, smoothing out the letter that her sister had wrinkled.

"That's nice of him to mail you," Narcissa said, looking between her two sisters rather anxiously. Sirius had to give her some credit. He thought Regulus needed props for living with him but living with ticking time bombs like Andromeda and Bellatrix was a completely different category all in itself. No matter what Regulus said about Sirius's own temper, he was nothing compared to Andromeda and Bellatrix.

No matter how much Regulus begged to differ.

Andromeda scoffed, watching Bellatrix go back to her stroll around the room, obvious about looking for something. Sirius didn't want to think about what.

"Oh yes, so nice that after two months he remembers his betrothed is still around."

"That's his first time mailing you?" Bellatrix asked with disgust, taking her wand out, twirling it through her fingers. "If you would like, I could pay him a visit. Remind him who his fiancé of nearly half a year is."

Ah, there she was. There was that Andromeda that Sirius knew Bella was tempting out. That smirk on her face said it all. It was an identical smirk to Bella, something all the Blacks were cursed with except maybe Narcissa. Sirius looked away from them in disinterest, Narcissa's frown catching his grey eyes.

"Well…" Andy started, scratching her chin in faux contemplation. Bella grinned, knocking hips with her sister, and flipped her wand up, catching it skillfully.

"Andy, Bella, you know perfectly well that you cannot storm into Mr. Malfoy's home and 'remind him' of such things," Narcissa said, taking her usual place of authority over them.

Sometimes Sirius forgot who was supposed to be the oldest since Narcissa tended to boss them all around and make sure they don't get into too much trouble. Constantly at parties and public gatherings she, before their parents even, would remind them to behave and of the rules of etiquette. Naturally, Sirius and Bellatrix would grin at each other and do the exact opposite of what she instructed while Regulus and Andromeda, who were slightly more well behaved, would shake their head as Narcissa continued to scold them.

She had her hands on her hips and was looking at them chidingly. "Now if you're both done I'm going to get dressed before Mother sees that I left my room looking like I do."

She left the room, Bellatrix rolling her eyes in her wake. "Honestly, she really needs to lighten up. Oh well, I suppose I should go too, leave you to your shower, Andy. You _do_ smell wretched."

After an affectionate shove, Bellatrix left the room. As she closed the door, Sirius heard the voice of Regulus asking sleepily, "Did I miss something?"

Andromeda acted as if Sirius wasn't in the room. She set the letter down onto her desk, scowling at it for a time then turned around and headed into the bathroom.

"How long was he here?"

Andromeda stopped dead in her tracks, now finally meeting Sirius's eyes.

"What?"

"You can't fool me, you know who I'm talking about," Sirius said, taking a seat on her messy bed. He had seen beds this messy before, that was sure. "It was really risky bringing him here."

She frowned and sighed, sitting down next to Sirius, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I know.. but, oh, Siri, it was.. _magical_."

Sirius scoffed, putting an arm around her. He tried not to be too phased that her shoulder was bare. "I have a right mind to kick his arse for touching you."

"Oh don't, please? He really.. _loves_ me. It's the most amazing feeling in the world."

Rolling his eyes, Sirius stifled a snort. "Right, Andy. Well I doubt Bella will be very pleased, not to mention your parents."

"Well that's why they're not finding out," Andromeda said, sitting up straight.

"And how do you plan on pulling that off?" Sirius asked skeptically. "They're going to find out, you should be the bearer of bad news here. Especially with the marriage coming up in the summer."

Andromeda stiffened. "I'm not marrying him."

"Good," Sirius said, not able to resist a smirk. "Tonks is a much better person than Malfoy anyway."

"Yes.." Andromeda agreed silently, suddenly fidgeting under Sirius's arm. "Siri…"

"Yep?"

"W-What am I going to _do_?"

Sirius paused. Looking down at his cousin, he frowned slightly at the tears shining behind her dark eyes. Bellatrix's eyes. No, no, she was far from Bellatrix, Sirius reminded himself. Bellatrix was completely devoted to the family; she wouldn't ever sneak around seeing a mudblood even for a day, let alone a year. Sure, Bellatrix constantly refused, threatened and even scared her suitors that were assigned to her but her beliefs would never allow her to do what Andromeda was doing. If she found out…

Andromeda looked back at him, looking helpless and so much more unlike Bella than he had ever seen her.

"You're going to get married to Tonks, Andromeda. And if they don't let you then sod them, run away and elope or something."

"I couldn't do that," she said weakly, nuzzling into him. "I couldn't leave Bella or Cissy or Reggie.. or you."

He smiled weakly. "I'll follow you soon enough, I bet"

"Oh, Siri, you wouldn't," she said with a frown. "They're family.."

"_My_ family is Remus, Peter and James," Sirius declared. She shook her head and smiled weakly.

"I'm serious," she said and quickly added, "And no, not you Sirius, I mean serious serious."

"So am I," he said with a grin. "Only I'm Sirius _and _serious so I win."

She hit his arm lightly. "Stop it. That doesn't change the fact they're our blood."

"Eh, family should support you no matter who your choice of husband is," he said firmly. "James said so and he's a pureblood too."

She smiled weakly. "I'm starting to think Narcissa is right when she says your friends are a bad influence on you."

"Oh she is," he said with a wicked grin. "But I'm a worse influence on them. Now get dressed and plan your getaway. I'll help."

_Finally_, Sirius thought, _some real action_. Usually when he spent summer with his cousins and Regulus the most action he got was those duels he and Bella engaged in or picking on Regulus before he got bored (or furious) of them all and retreated to James' house. In Hogwarts, he was used to sneaking around, into getting into situations where the punishment is usually grim. Now, finally after all these years of waiting around for something interesting to happen among the Blacks that didn't include his mother's tantrums, Sirius was going to help his cousin sneak out.

"No."

Or so he thought.

His eyes widened slightly. "What? Why no? You have to get out of here, Andy, they'll never let you be with Ted and Malfoy is going to know you're not a virgin anymore and then everyone will flip and—"

"I can't leave them," she said quietly, blushing slightly. "Not without proper goodbyes, not without packing or warning Ted or.. I can't do it."

"Andromeda! You have to! Look what they've done to you, they've reduced you to sneaking around in your own home, in your own room."

"Alright, Sirius!" she said, biting her lower lip. "I'll do it.. Just give me some time. Just.. at least until school starts. Just a little more time…"

Sirius sighed, running a hand through his hair. To give her time meant she would have more reasons to hang onto them. Sure, he did love his cousins and Regulus, or at least, he once did, but he _knew_ them. He knew very well that Regulus would play cute with Andy, making her not want to leave him to make shadow puppets at night all alone. Narcissa would play mother to Andy, making Andy not want to leave her to lecture Bella and keep them all under control by herself.

And then there was Bellatrix. Sirius knew her the best. She knew something was going on with her sister and she wouldn't let her go that easily. She would hold on, guilt trip her, threaten her even, remind her of the good days without house rivalries and when Sirius and Andromeda didn't know that mudblood was a "bad word". She would wrap Andromeda back around her finger as tightly wound as she had the rest of them. Just like she was doing with Sirius himself.

Yet, to deny Andromeda of time, she would probably never forgive him. She needed closure, he thought. That was it. She loved—whatever that meant—Ted and she wouldn't just stop loving him no matter how much time passed.

"Fine," he submitted, rising from her bed. "But just a little bit."

Andromeda smiled and nodded, rising to hug him. "Thank you, Sirius. And I'm sorry to have to put you through all this.. maybe one day when you're in love, you'll understand better."

Sirius scoffed but smirked. "Sure, Andy."

-----------------------

Lucius Malfoy had nothing against with small enclosed spaces.

Sometimes they were very useful. They were easy, form fitting spots to hide in, to hide other things in (things that would be most unflattering if they were found) and to "misplace" someone else's homework in. Naturally, being as incredibly rich as Malfoys tended to be, he much preferred larger rooms. His own closet for example was the size of the Prefect's bathroom in Hogwarts.

However, some small spaces were very acceptable. Things like the closet he was currently in, naked from the waist down with a lovely female of the Harding family hanging from him against the wall. She had long since forgotten to so much as try to suppress her moans and pleasure inspired exclamations.

This enclosed space he approved of whole-heartedly.

Outside the closet, which was now drawing scandalous attention from the thumps and groans coming from inside, was a hallway. This hallway led to the ballroom of the Harding Mansion. Not at all small, it was filled with nearly a hundred people, all celebrating the end of summer.

Or at least, that was what Lucius suspected Mr. Harding used as an excuse to throw a party just for the sake of his children. Mr. Harding, a man of a large grin, a larger girth, and an even larger Gringotts account, was certainly not the type to throw parties in summer's name—perhaps because he sweated like a pig during this season? Luicus was not very sure, nor did he care very much, especially in that particular moment when he and his companion had finally finished what they snuck into the closet to do.

A grin spread over her full features while she pulled her dress back over her legs, waiting until her pant died down before saying, "I picked a good day to not wear undergarments, no?"

Lucius smirked, his own bottom half clothed again. "It must have been fate."

She giggled, an action he detested, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "We should get back to the party."

"If we must," he said with a sigh, adding the perfect touch of reluctance to his otherwise simple comment. In truth, he very much wanted to get back to the party, knowing full well that his father and mother were growing more impatient with his absence.

She sighed as well, her fingers entwined within his short blonde locks that extended down to the end of his neck. Brushing a few lose strands of his hair behind his ear, even though those short strands always happened to fall back over his face, she kissed up his neck.

"Let's stay here a bit longer," she began, the kisses continuing.

"I would love to, Darling, but I believe our respective families would be looking for us by now," he said, eyeing the doorknob. She pulled away and sighed, her large chest heaving up and then back down again.

"You're right. Oh fine, I'll go first. How is my hair?"

"Almost as lovely as your face," he purred with a smirk, kissing her quickly as he opened the door.

She giggled again, her pear shaped body sauntering out. "And your face is covered in my lipstick. See you later, love."

Lucius, at seeing her stroll off, her obvious attempts at needlessly accentuating her flawless curves not distracting him, charmed his face clean and left the closet. She was nowhere in sight by the time he went back over by his parents.

His mother, Alexandra Malfoy, was just as she was when she left her: at her husband side, a small, forced smile on her tired but graceful features, and, as usual, silent. She nodded quietly at her son as he came back up to them. His father, Abraxas Malfoy, meanwhile hardly noticed Lucius, instead talking with his usual rigidity with Mr. Harding.

"Ah! Young Mr. Malfoy! So pleased that you could come to my party," Mr. Harding boomed with a large smile. Lucius gave him smile number one back. Smile number one was the planned, completely false and completely forced polite smile that was specially reserved for important people like Mr. Harding.

"Thank you for inviting us, Mr. Harding, I'm enjoying myself greatly," Lucius said, smile number one morphing into a smirk when he noticed his father's sneer at a passerby who was obviously drunk.

"Yes, it's certainly… lively," Mr. Malfoy drawled in his usual monotone. Mr. Malfoy hated parties, especially ones thrown by loud and obnoxious muggle loving CEOs of Gringotts.

Lucius had long since taken up the role as the hospitable host or the thankful guest since his father had no flair for working parties at social gatherings. Parties such as these were perfect events to keep up with alliances. Lucius had learned at a very early age that alliances, not friendships, were of paramount importance to ambitious young men such as himself. Mr. Malfoy, with his constant animosity at everyone and bitter resentfulness, hardly had any of his own allies anymore. They came in handy as Lucius knew from experience.

"Yes, it's proving to be very entertaining, Mr. Harding, as usual," Lucius said with much more affability than his father. For all the tough exterior and glaring front that his father put up, he had no talents when it came to communication.

"Thank you my good man!" Mr. Harding said, clasp Lucius on the back with his large hand. Lucius, thankfully, kept his footing. "My, you've certainly grown into a fine gentleman! Tell me have you met my daughter? Annelise! Annelise, come here! Where is that girl? Ah, Anna! There you are!"

Annelise Harding, coming out from a large crowd of girls, smiled hesitantly at her father but at seeing Lucius, flushed scarlet. She looked a great deal like her mother who situated herself beside her daughter. With matching blue couture dress gowns, brown hair up in an identical high buns and matching stilettos, there was only one difference between them other than the height and that was Mrs. Harding's slightly more rumpled hair, wrinkled dress and large smirk.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss. Harding," Lucius said, kissing Annelise's hand. She swallowed rather loudly avoiding his gaze.

"H-Hello," she said lamely, not looking at her father or Lucius.

"Mr. Malfoy, you're looking very well," Mrs. Harding simpered to Lucius's father, her deep voice contrasting greatly with her daughter's high whisper. "And you too, Lucius. Quite the man you've become since we last saw you, wouldn't you think, Annelise?"

Lucius could not help it anymore and allowed his smirk to widen, nodding in thank you. Annelise mumbled a "yes".

"Now, now, Amelia, mustn't give Lucius too much of a big head, eh?" Mr. Harding said with a grin, taking his wife's hand.

"Lucius will be attending Hogwarts for his last year come September," Abraxas Malfoy drawled, looking like he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. "He made Quidditch Captain again this year."

"Oh? Is Quidditch to blame for those arms of yours?" Mrs. Harding asked with a smile, nudging her daughter forward. "Annelise has just graduated."

"Mother?" Annelise said quietly, her attempts at not looking at Lucius still strong. "I-I should really go check the house elves.."

"Nonsense, Precious, they're fine on their own," Mr. Harding answered for his wife. "How about a dance, eh? Lucius, you wouldn't mind leading my little girl off to the dancefloor?"

"Certainly not, Mr. Harding," Lucius answered, holding his hand out for Annelise whose face, if possible, became redder.

"I.. I need to be excused," she mumbled and dashed off. Mrs. Harding sighed.

"Well, I'll have that dance, Lucius," Mrs. Harding said, taking his hand.

"I would love that," he said smoothly. "No use in wasting a good song with idle chatter."

She smiled, leaving her husband as Lucius lead her unto the dance floor which was being put to good use by a number of happy looking couples. The summer had been good to many people. Across the dance floor, Rodolphus Lestrange's already tan skin was even darker than usual, probably thanks to his summer at his second home in Spain. He was dancing with Alecto Yaxley who, despite her normally mousy appearance, was adorned in bright yellow robes, her hair piled up on her head and covered in glitter. Rodolphus, far from paying attention to what was coming out of Alecto's mouth, glanced up and noticed Lucius to whom he beamed with his usual grin. Lucius rolled his eyes, hoping the summer sun didn't damage whatever brain cells Rodolphus had; Lucius did have to share a room with the guy for a year after all.

Looking around to make sure no one was paying attention, Mrs. Harding leaned in to Lucius and said quietly, "So sorry about my daughter, she isn't nearly as… _outgoing_ as I am."

He smirked. "Oh I'm sure."

"How about we head back to our closet?"

Leaning away slightly, his eyes were fixed on the oblivious figure of Mr. Harding who was laughing loudly at something the Minister of Magic had said. Beside the Minister was Rodrick Avery dancing uncomfortably, to Lucius's pleasure, with Victoria Gamp.

She looked her usual glowing self, yet every time he saw her Lucius never ceased to be amazed. Her red dress robes, matching her nails, did nothing to help her blend into the crowd which was probably what she wanted. Her shimmering dark skin contrasted greatly to Avery's near white paleness and Lucius was pleased to see that they did not look well at all together. In facft, It looked like she was bored with Rodrick, as the curling of her dark hair and the sighs she was passing suggested.

"Don't you think you've had enough for tonight?" Lucius asked, pulling Mrs. Hardling closer to him by the waist as Mr. Harding turned his back to them and as Victoria glanced over. She licked her lower lip.

"Enough of you? Never," Mrs. Harding simpered, pouting. "I wish you'd have told me your name before we had to endure our families together, Lucius Malfoy. When do I get to see you again?"

"_Mother._"

Lucius tore his eyes away from Victoria's near black ones and met Annalise Harding's hard brown pupils. She was glaring between him and her mother. Her mother had no idea exactly how outgoing she was.

"Oh!" Amelida pulled away from Lucius, blinking in surprise. "Anna, precious, I didn't even see you come up."

"I'm not surprised," she spat, nearly pushing her mother out of the way. "You owe me a dance, Lucius."

"Right, of course, Sweetheart," Lucius said, Annalise's slim figure quickly replacing the curvy one of her mother. Her body seemed to be warmer as well. As if she was fuming heat. Lucius bit his tongue.

"My mother, Lucius? My mother?!" Annalise whispered shrilly, her eyes filling with liquid. Amelia meanwhile had walked slowly back to her husband, ignoring whatever whispers that were following her. "I thought I was your Sweetheart! That was what you called me! Y-You said I was Sweetheart!"

Lucius sighed, both out of annoyance and good effect. "Please keep your voice down, Sweetheart.. You see, I just couldn't bear to keep break the news to you.. I was rash, I admit."

She frowned, pulling him closer to her by the neck, whispering with a rather pitiful hint of desperation. "W-What? What are you talking about? Please tell me.."

"You know I'm engaged, Sweetheart," he replied quietly, his arms wrapped around her waist. "I couldn't bear to continue our relationship knowing it would never amount to anything. I couldn't do that to _you_. You're _all _I think about... Come, let's talk in private."

As her tears began to quietly release, he took her hand and lead her from the dance floor, thankful that Alec Zabini was caught spiking the already alcoholic beverages with more alcohol and causing a spectacle at the other end of the room.

"I-I am?" she asked, oblivious of the commotion. He nodded, pulling her into her father's study with him. He had it nearly memorized from their summer together and had snuck out that window too many times to count.

"Yes, of course. You're an amazing girl, Sweetheart. You need a man who can treat you like one. I cannot offer you the security that a husband offers."

"B-But I don't want a husband, I want _you_," she blubbered, tears falling fast. Lucius hid a sneer; her face was much prettier when it was dry.

"It'd be selfish of me to continue this, I can't do this to you. No matter how much I _so_ want it."

He stroked her damp cheek, furrowing his brows, his eyes locked with hers. He could feel her nearly melting. She was no different from all the others.

"Oh, Lucius!" she cried, wrapping her arms around him. "You're not selfish, you're the most selfless boy I've ever met! I-I know what you are saying is true.. I just wish we had more time!"

A whole new round of tears slid down her face. He nodded somberly, nuzzling his nose gently with hers. "As do I. I'll never forget you."

She bit her quivering lip and nodded, taking his hand. "And I you."

Lucius had a hard time maintaining his composure. She really was taking this quite seriously. It was almost amusing.

"But.. wait.. why were you with my mother? You two were.. you called her Dar—"

"Shhh!" he interrupted, pressing his finger to the lips he had become so familiar with, pulling her up to him by the waist. "Don't speak, Sweetheart. It'll only hurt more."

She blinked. Lucius almost thought she was thinking until he realized she was just blinking back more tears that were threatening to spill out. She threw her arms around him and locked her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

"I love you."

There it was. That phrase that always wished him goodbye, whether it was before or after he gave his girls the "I'm not good enough for you" speech. Usually those three words came before and thus brought on that speech. After nearly three years of perfecting it, Lucius had it all very much memorized. The seducing and ensnaring aspect of it all was easy. Though he was engaged, to Andromeda Black no less, most women seemed to have no problems with it. If he decided to tell them anyway. However, he would continue to lead them on until weekly get togethers became routine and the minute he heard the word, the speech would pop into his head like a reflex.

Unless they caught him cheating on them anyway. Then those three words became "I hate you" and "I never want to see you again" and "You're a liar!", not to mention the obscenities. Or what happened if their respective husbands or significant others found out.

With Annelise, he would keep it simple owing to the fact that since a few people saw them sneak out, the entire ballroom had their own suspicions that make things complicated enough already.

"I know, Sweetheart, I know."

Giving him one last, longing look, she quickly left the study but not before pausing at the door and turning to blow him a wet kiss, looking at him as if they'd never see each other again.

Lucius smiled somberly back at her.

The instant the door closed, he rolled his eyes and cast a drying spell on his robes. All the tears that she spilled onto his robes, the ones he had caused, disappeared immediately.

----

"Lily! Oh Lily, be a dear and tell your sister to pick up the line? It's that Dursley boy again."

Lily sighed, rising from her place on the couch. Her very comfortable place. She'd even almost fallen asleep which she would have loved as this heat was driving her mad and sleep would have been a nice escape.

Oh well. Someone had to be the nice daughter.

"Petunia!"

No answer. Lily groaned, slowly walking up the stairs as if there was a string tied around her hip pulling her back. She knocked on her sister's door.

"Petunia?"

The door opened to the sneering face of her sister. "_What?_" she asked. "Do you want something? I'm busy."

"Dursley is on the phone," Lily answered with an eye roll. "I don't need an attitude you know."

Petunia scoffed, her cheeks tinting pink at the mention of her "sort of boyfriend" as she called it. She had yet to speak about anything else at the dinner table. It was constantly "Vernon this" and "Vernon that". She simply loved to remind their parents about how _normal_ he was while shooting glares at Lily.

"Oh please, Little Sister, I'm the elder here, I'll talk to you like I want to," she said, going to check her lipstick in the mirror before picking up the phone with an overly perky "Hello?".

Lily crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the arch of the door with amusement. Vernon had been calling nearly every day, always attempting to engage small talk with her less than willing parents. It wasn't clear to Lily as to why. For all she knew, Petunia was a dull person, her favorite topics of conversation involving gardening, the weather and, especially with her chatty friends, gossip. Currently, Petunia was giggling at something Vernon had said on the other line, twirling a lock of her hair through her finger. At noticing Lily watching her, she held the phone down to her chest.

"Ahem, do you mind?" she hissed. "Go be a freak somewhere else."

Lily glared at her sister. "Fine. Maybe I'll go turn your precious flowers into rats or levitate your magazines into a burning pit."

"Don't you dare! I'll tell Mum!" Petunia threatened lamely, attempting futilely to keep her voice down. "Mum! Muuum!"

Rolling her eyes, Lily began to leave. "Oh hush, I'm only kidding."

"Hmph, whatever, just close the door" Petunia said, returning the phone back to her ear. "_So _sorry about that, Vernon, my sister is _such _a freak sometimes."

After closing the door, making sure to bang it obnoxiously, Lily trudged into her room, hoping it was cooler than the rest of the house. Upon entering, she immediately noticed two things. The first was that it was not very much cooler. The second thing was much more pleasing.

Three letters lay on her bed and her owl, Penelope, was perched on the windowsill. She hooted at Lily affectionately as Lily stroked her head. Lily had received Penelope that first day at Diagon Alley nearly five years ago as a special present from her parents. They were thrilled at her being a witch; they didn't stop asking their guide questions and proclaiming their amazement and pride in their daughter. Petunia on the other hand was less than thrilled.

She hated everything that came with her sister being a wizard. She would scowl at the owls that flew in, she would shriek when Lily tried to do her homework in the kitchen, she would whine to their parents when Lily's friends came over with magical items, and on top of that, she was relentless in her pursuit to somehow get Lily in trouble. Sadly, Lily had gotten used to it. She noted with some resentment that Petunia never once told Lily how proud she was of her when she got those nine OWLS on her exams. Naturally her parents were gushing for weeks but Petunia was more interested in what they were having for dinner that night.

Abandoning her thoughts, Lily sat on her bed and opened the first letter.

_Dearest Lily Anne Evans,_

_Hi._

_How is your summer? Mine is going swimmingly. You know, _

_being in enemy territory. All alone. With my stupid brother_

_coming with me everywhere I go. And dealing with actually _

_having manners at the dinner table. And dressing nice. And _

_combing my hair. And having "lovely young ladies" being _

_shoved into my face. Oh yes. Great._

_So great, that I decided to share it with you. I know how _

_much you miss me. Almost as much as you miss James, _

_huh?_

_Anyway. Right now I'm hiding out in my room while my _

_motheris on the prowl looking for me. She's crazy you know. _

_If some billionaire ever comes up to you disguised as a _

_random person but really he's looking to give away two _

_billion galleons and asks you "Sirius Black's mother is " _

_and wants you to fill in the blank, you better answer "crazy"_

_or you'll lose. _

_So I have some nice tiles on my ceiling. I'm counting them _

_now. Let's count together, shall we? It'll give you a feel for _

_how great my summer is. Let's begin._

_One. Two. Three. Oh ew, there is a spider on that one. It _

_crawledright onto four, now five and six. It stopped at seven. _

_Oh there'seight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen_

_is right overmy bed. There are darts sticking out of it and _

_fifteen and sixteen and seventeen. Eighteen has spitballs and _

_so does nineteen. Now twenty—"_

Lily stopped reading and put the parchment down, shaking her head, not able to resist a smile. The letter continued for a good three feet. Figures Sirius would write to her; he managed to send her at least one letter every summer, if not to whine about life at Grimmauld Place than to simply remind her that he was still alive. It was rather annoying really.

It did not help that Lily's best friend, Brittany Lane, was madly in crush, as she called it, with Sirius and that she had been madly in crush with him since first year. Unfortunately for Brittany, she was not the only one. Lily hated to admit it—she rarely did—but Sirius was attractive. Girls, from all houses it seemed, noticed this and Brittany always had something to complain about when it came to Sirius's girlfriends. Always.

The only thing Lily would admit was that at least Sirius wasn't as bad as James Potter. Of course, they were both high up there on Lily's Loathe List but James was at the top and always had been since first year.

Needless to say, when she saw that the next letter lying on her bed was from him, she was less than happy.

Groaning, she reluctantly opened it.

_Dear Lily,_

_Wanna go out with me?_

_Sincerely, James_

She ripped it up. He had been sending her a letter almost every single day, always putting the same thing on it. He couldn't even spell "want to" correctly. She could picture him now, probably sitting in his too large room, scratch his too large head, with that stupid too large grin on his face, waiting for her reply. He'd do that too, he'd sit all day in his room waiting for her to reply to him but this time, she was not even going to waste parchment on him. That's right, she refused. This had gone on long enough and it was time to put up some resistance.

"Lily! I hope you're packing for Sunday!"

The voice of her mother broke her thoughts.

Not like she wanted that wretched James Potter in her thoughts. Of course not.

"I am!"

Alright, so she wasn't. But she was about to. She just had one more letter to open. Immediately, she noticed the handwriting of her best friend.

_Lily! _

_You'll never believe who I got mail from today. I'll give you _

_a hint; he's tall and tan and handsome and hangs out with_

_the bane of your existence all the time. _

_SIRIUS! He sent me a letter about his summer. Four feet of _

_it! All for me! How sweet is that? Maybe he does miss me. I_

_mean, all those times we hooked up, he so better. Sure it _

_was a boring letter and he described in detail the tiles on his_

_wall and complained and stuff but he was so cute. _

_Do you think I should mail him back immediately? Or is that _

_too desperate? Should I wait a bit? What should I wear on the _

_train? I have a great tan, I totally want to show it off. _

_What are you wearing? It better be something good, none of_

_those granny clothes you wear. How will you ever impress _

_James in those?_

_Kidding! Love you! See you on the train!_

_-Britbabe_

_PS: Do you like Britbabe? Sirius called me that in his letter. So _

_cute, right?_

Of course Brittany would be mailing to talk about Sirius. When they went school shopping together in Diagon Alley, he was all she talked about. Lily liked to think of herself as a good friend so she refrained from admitting to Brittany how hopelessly pathetic she seemed. Brittany had more experience with guys, that was true—she had lost her virginity to the pool boy Jose in Barcelona after three weeks for Merlin's sake—but Lily did know a great deal about common sense. Though Brittany may not see it, Sirius was rather obviously not interested in any real relationships. He hadn't had girlfriend in nearly two years after all, instead resorting to hookups and snog sessions, much to Lily's displeasure.

Then there was James. He was following in Sirius's footsteps. Not that Lily was keeping tabs on whom James got together with, but she had noticed him conversing a lot with Emmeline Vance near the end of the year. And Hestia Jones. And Amelia Bones.

Whatever. It's not like she was the one keeping track either. That was all Brittany who liked to whisper aside to Lily who James was flirting with.

As if it mattered. Which it didn't.

Lily shook her head, instead focusing on the parchment in front of her. She suddenly felt very short tempered.

_Sirius,_

_I don't care how pathetic your summer is. _

_-LE_

_PS: Stop leading Brittany on._

_James,_

_No._

_-LE_

_PS: No in advance for your next letter too._

_Brittanny,_

_Oh so cute. Really._

_I'm wearing something simple. Don't go overboard, _

_especially for Sirius._

_-LE_

_PS: Britbabe? Don't expect me to call you that._

There.

Now she could concentrate on the few homework assignments she had left for last minute, polish her prefect badge and plan out her sixth year.

_It's going to be perfect_, she told herself as she took out her Transfiguration NEWT level book. _It had to be._

Right.

------

(A/N: Hate? Love? Eh? Review! Next chapter is the return to school :D

It's the Marauder's sixth year along with Andromeda, and Rabastan. Bella, Lucius, Rodolphus, Ted Tonks and a few others are in their 7th year while Regulus, Barty Crouch and Narcissa are in their fifth years.

Yes I realize in canon the Black sisters are a couple years older than Sirius and Reg and yes, I realize that Lucius is older than all of them but that's just not fun. Besides, most of this is based on a roleplaying game but other than the yearing, it's basically all canon.

The rating maaaay go up.)


	3. Lessons in French

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and Colbert belongs to Lee. **

**Chapter 2: Lessons in French**

_Another year_, thought Narcissa Black, _Another completely ballistic Defense Against the Arts teacher. _

That was the only way to describe Professor Colbert.

"Zis' country is shit—'ell, your academic appraisal eez overrated and your 'orses are shit for cattle," he simply stated, towering at the head of the classroom.

Slughorn had told his students that Professor Colbert was still getting over the trauma of losing someone dear to him but Slughorn certainly could not be talking about the hard faced man who looked almost as old as Dumbledore standing before them. While his suit was cut from the finest dragon hide, his eyes had received the dragon's fire as they were blazing with raw emotion.

"But sank your muzzer's blistered ass cheeks that Jacques Colbert is 'ere to 'elp your ungrateful selves!" he exclaimed, his language obviously not changing despite the affronted or amused looks most of his fifth year students. Regulus Black and Barty Crouch, who were sitting on either side of Narcissa, snickered.

"Ze art of Defense Against the Dark Arts began long before my grandmuzzer's dead breasts began to sag—bless 'er soul; she is probably looking up at us right now. Dumbleydore, may he live for a hundred more years, 'as kindly given me rooming in zose towers were I can smoke my pipes and hookahs in privacy. If I 'appen to leave one of my pipes 'ere, don't touch zem or I skin you alive and peel your flesh from your bones with my wand," he finished, leering menacingly at the class, his charcoal eyes twitching. The class, with their Professor's threats and intimidating presence, found the situation less humorous.

"Uzzer zen zat, tis' nice to meet all of you. Homework shall be posted on ze blackboard every morning. I do not tolerate procrastination and certainly do not advocate grading late papers. If you are lacking a parchment and two quills or are without your book zen it is points off," he said, beginning to pace up and down the front of the room. "Well? Take out ze parchment. Are you fifth years or not?"

And so the class began. Whatever happened to the soft indication of Colbert's character which Slughorn described beforehand, the fifth years did not know, nor did they care very much as Colbert moved at a pace faster than even McGonagal.

"Can you believe the homework he wants us to do!," Barty complained beside Narcissa later in the common room. "Outline the entire first chapter and write a foot long essay on the importance of his class and how we'll benefit as having him as a teacher! Bloody French git."

"He just had to show up during our OWLs year, didn't he?," Narcissa added, starting to scribble down a thesis statement on French superiority. "He looks like he's going to fall apart himself. What is Dumbledore thinking hiring this old coot? And that bloody accent is so annoying, I—"

"Oui, oui, senorita," a familiar, oily voice piped up, interrupting Barty. Alec Zabini plopped down next to her, toothy grin and all. She rolled her eyes.

"Sod off, Zabini."

"Oh you Blacks, you just get bitchier every year," he said, nodding at Barty who promptly sneered.

"We hate to disappoint," she snapped back, rising from her seat. "Barty, if you see my sisters, tell them I'm at the library?"

"Sure," he said to Narcissa's retreating back, shooting Zabini a glare before returning to his homework. "See you at dinner."

"Wait for me!" Zabini called after her, following closely behind. "You know, I believe the library is highly overrated. You can study in my room, it's much quieter."

"We go through this every year," she said, not bothering to look at him, "Do you realize that?"

"Of course, it's what keeps me going through the long and boring summer," he said, grin returning. Suddenly he tugged at her arm, motioning over to the library entrance where Victoria Gamp stood. As usual, the darker girl's skirt was rolled nearly half a dozen times, the buttons on her shirt revealed an ample amount of cleavage and she had her typical layer of make up on.

"Oh, Narcissa! Alec! _So_ nice to see you both," she said with a smile, latching onto Alec's arm. He nearly beamed.

"I'm sure," Narcissa replied apathetically.

"How was your summer?" she asked. "Obviously you received no tan, as usual."

Narcissa faked a pleasant smile, mocking Victoria's own. "Enough about me, how about you, Victoria? Did _you_ manage to squeeze in any sunlight in between shagging old married men and rich bachelors?"

Victoria's smile dropped immediately and turned to Alec with a "hmph". "Blacks are so mean, right, Alec?"

He nodded, his arm around her waist. "Completely terrible. Why, just this morning I complimented Andromeda on finally looking like she has breasts and she nearly threw her breakfast at me. Can't imagine why."

"Oh it has nothing to do with the fact that it's highly improper breakfast conversation and that you're a sleezy git, I'm sure," Narcissa said, making it appoint to not look at either of them as they were nearly entangled within each other. "Now if you'll both excuse me—"

"Lucius!" Victoria beamed, letting go of Alec and waving to Lucius Malfoy who was sauntering down out of the library. Hyacinthia Woodson, that tart that always clung to Lucius's arm, was walking in the opposite direction, away from Malfoy. Narcissa was pleased to see the angry pink tingle shadowing her normally pale features.

"No, no, don't call him over, he's a bloody—Malfoy! Nice to see you again, mate," Alec simpered, putting an arm back around Victoria who pushed him off and fixed herself around Lucius's arm.

"Zabini," Lucius said, his hair slightly longer than it had been the last time Narcissa had seen him. He only visited twice this summer, claiming that he had "business" to attend to each time their parents forced Andromeda invite him over. Narcissa had yet to say more than three consecutive words to him though she was constantly attempting to make Andromdea feel better about the engagement situation by pointing out Mr. Malfoy's better qualities such as his handsome face and large back account. That was all the positives she could think of.

Lucius turned to smirk down at Victoria. "Princess."

Narcissa rolled her eyes, beginning to walk away from all of them. Each of them practiced an attribute she utterly despised; lechery. Victoria Gamp should be ashamed for her demoralizing behavior around men but was she? No, not at all. She declared her behavior was empowering. Of all the ridiculous things.

Alec Zabini, meanwhile, was the ultimate disgusting pig. Rumors of his assaults on girls were never proven but there was something about that sinister smirk of his that caused Narcissa to think that those rumors weren't entirely untrue. Besides, both Sirius and Bellatrix had told her to stay away from him and surely they knew what they were talking about.

Then there was Lucius Malfoy, the worst of the bunch, currently with his arms wrapped around Victoria, his "Princess". An engaged man should not be handing other girls nicknames like it was going out of style. This was especially true since the nick names of Lucius Malfoy's girls notoriously meant among much of the population that he and the girls were engaging in some sort of affair. As much as Narcissa despised these rumors since he was supposed to be saving the nicknames for her sister, she did not doubt their credibility, mainly from the way his "Princess" was fondling him.

"Oh, Miss. Black, wait," he said, finally noticed Narcissa who did not even bother to put on her best fixed smile as she turned to look back. "Haven't seen your sister around, have you?"

"No," she replied shortly. "Perhaps you should find her."

"I tried, I haven't seen her since breakfast," he said then pulled away from Victoria. "Sorry, Princess, I have to go now. My cousin is waiting for me."

"Cousin?" Alec asked, suddenly interested in the situation. "She new or something?"

Victoria pouted. "But we haven't properly greeted each other yet. Didn't you miss me?"

"Oh yes, terribly," he said, though it was obvious to Narcissa, and probably Victoria, that he was in a hurry. "But I'll see you later for that."

"Is she part of that new cluster of students who are transferring from international schools, Mr. Malfoy?" Narcissa asked, also interested. She had been reading up articles in _The Prophet_ all summer about the international disturbances.

He nodded, kissing Victoria lightly, ignoring her continuous pout. "She's from Durmstrang. I think she's in your year, Miss. Black, sixth."

"Actually, I'm a fifth year," she commented coolly. "Andromeda is the sixth year, remember?"

"Oh right," he said, starting off down the hall. "See you all at dinner."

Victoria sighed, leaning back on Alec. "It's a shame he's engaged."

Alec rolled his eyes, putting his arm around her. "Pft. It's a blessing. Now come on, I hear a closet calling our names."

"That is so revolting."

Victoria giggled at Narcissa. "You're so cute, Narcissa. Only, you're cute like a stiff thirty year old."

"And you're cute like a shameless scarlet woman," she spat, storming toward the library, not fast enough to not hear Victoria's "hmph".

"Bye, Narcissa!" called Alec, quickly turning to Victoria and leading her down the hall, no doubt to get his own welcome back greeting.

------------------------------

Lily Evans took her job as a prefect very seriously. When she received her special assignment, she made it appoint to wake up extra early that morning, clip on her prefects badge and attend classes holding the highest level of reassurance. It was _not _snootiness as that imbecile James Potter called it. Yes, she happened to turn her nose and scoff at him. And she had remarked to Brittany how unfortunate it was that some people had no class as James wolfed down his breakfast. That was _not_ snootiness.

It was just truth. And truth had nothing to do with how James messing up his hair seemed slightly more attractive this year. Nothing at all.

"Lily, Emmeline," Frank Longbottom said, breaking Lily's thoughts. He looking down at his list, adjusting his Head Boy badge. "You'll be taking that group over there."—he pointed to a group of girls about Lily and Emmeline's age, all being given their new uniforms by the house elves—"They've all been already sorted. Fifth years through seventh year girls, two from Durmstrang, three from Beauxbatons, one from this uh.. German school I can't pronounce and one from Leoncorazon."

"Do we just show them around, Longbottom?" Emmeline asked, eyeing the group of new students.

Frank nodded, directing a few first year boys from Durmstrang to Remus. "Take them, Lupin, and keep them away from your friends, you know how they are. Uh, yeah, Em, that's all really. You guys can handle that—Woodson, I said leave those third year boys alone! You're supposed to be setting an example!"

He stormed toward a crowd of blushing preteens and Hyacinthia Woodson, leaving Emmeline and Lily with the seven girls who had all applied their new robes.

"Hello," Lily greeted pleasantly, taking charge of the situation. The foreign girls were disinterested. "I'm Lily Evans, a Gryffindor sixth year prefect. And this is Emmeline Vance, also sixth year and the Ravenclaw prefect. Welcome to our school!"

Lily's enthusiasm was greeted with raised eye brows, polite smiles and scoffs.

"Let us just get this over with," a deep voiced girl with a slight Bulgarian accent said indifferently, pulling her blonde, smirking friend along. Lily frowned at Emmeline who raised a brow back at her while the new students followed the dark brown bob of the girl and her blonde friend.

"Looks like Ravenclaw gets some new meat this year," Emmeline said distastefully, crossing her arms, obviously noticing the blue and grey stripes Bob Girl's tie. "And you lot get her friend. Charming."

"I'd rather we have the blonde one," Lily said, asserting herself to the front of them, pulling Emmeline along. "This is our Great Hall. It's where we eat breakfast, lunch and dinner, all prepared by our wonderful house elves. That table is where the professors eat while the tables from left to right are Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, respectively. Any questions?"

"Yes actually," came the reply of Bob Girl's blonde friend who had a surprisingly British accent, considering she was from Durmstrang. She was ignoring the fact that two other students had raised their hands to have their questions answered. "Why am I in red and gold?"

"Oh, that just means you're in Gryffindor house," Lily explained with a smile, pointing to her own red and gold tie. "That's my house."

The Blonde girl scrunched her nose. "But that's not right. Do you know who I am? I'm Isis Kenton, my cousin said I'm to be in the green and silver house."

"That's Slytherin," Emmeline explained, a hand on her hips. "Now if you'll follow us down this hall, we'll lead you the library."

"Oh, excusez moi, Miss. Evans, I 'ave a question."

A tall, blonde figure of stunning beauty raised her hand timidly. She bit her pink lower lip, glancing nervously at Isis Kenton who still looked unsatisfied with her answer.

"Of course, go ahead and ask," Lily said patiently. "What's your name?"

"My name is Eve Pierrick, I 'ave came here from Beauxbatons," she explained, smiling smally, showing off a row of dazzling teeth. "Please excusez my accent. I was wondering where Ravenclaw Tower was? That is my house, you see and I was 'oping to go—"

"Are you half veela or something?" interrupted Bob Girl. Isis, her friend, was tapping her foot impatiently but the other seven girls, including Emmeline, Lily noted, were waiting for Eve's reply. Lily herself was inquisitive about this but not rude enough to ask.

"Oui," she answered, smiling bigger. "From my mother's side. I do 'ope that this is not taken into consideration in our friendship as we are both in the same house."

The girl with the bob snorted. "Trust me, I doubt we'll be friends."

"Are you sure that I'm in the right house?" Isis asked Lily again while Eve looked at Bob Girl apprehensively before looking back to Lily. "Positive?"

"Please, when are we going to Ravenclaw, mademoiselles?"

"Hey, excuse me, you didn't answer my question yet, I've been raising my hand for nearly five minutes!"

"Answer me first!"

"Are you sure I'm Gryffindor? Would you bet your life on it?"

Lily would have kindly answered each girl if Isis Kenton wasn't still drilling her on whether or not she was _positive_ she was in the right house. Emmeline, who had long since lost her temper with Bob Girl, was having a screaming match with her after the girl commented Emmeline's "dried up hay hair". The remaining girls were talking amongst themselves or watching Emmeline and Bob Girl yell.

Sadly enough, when Lily heard someone near by clear their throat commandingly, she couldn't have been more thankful. That was until she realized that this throat clearer was no other than Lucius Malfoy.

"Working on your peace relations, Vance?"

"Sod off, Malfoy, can't you see I'm busy?" Emmeline snapped, hands on her hips. Lily rolled her eyes, glad that Isis had finally stopped questioning her. Before Lucius could shoot back a retort, Lily interrupted.

"Ahem, Lucius Malfoy, we're just going to direct them to their houses so if you'd be so kind as to step aside for just five minutes and then we'll be right with you," she said, though not as confidently as she had intended. There something about the way that Lucius Malfoy narrowed his eyes at her as he looked her over that made her very uncomfortable. Thankfully, he shrugged and went down the hall to wait until they were finished.

Before Lily could realize what was happening, nearly half the girls had huddled around her and began whispering and asking her questions.

"Ohh, who is _that_? Are there more boys like that around here?"

"He's _gorgeous_. What's his name? Lucius was it?"

"I saw a lot of boys before zat looked magnifique. Are you going to introduce us to all of them, Lily? Or you, Emmeline?"

"Introduce us to Lucius Malfoy!"

Lily and Emmeline exchanged bewildered looks. Isis and Eve were the only girls not really participating in the prattle but even Bob Girl suddenly forgot her previous clash with Emmeline and was asking which house Lucius Malfoy was in. Lily opened her mouth for silence in order to direct the girls to their respective houses but Isis Kenton beat her to it.

"Oh will you lot stop talking about my cousin so these two prefects can tell us where to go next?" she said with a slight scowl. "I'm in a hurry."

Emmeline, after gawking over to Lucius Malfoy who obliviously smirked back at her from his place across the hall, spoke first, "Lucius Malfoy has a _cousin_?"

"Yes, and I'm one of three," Isis answered simply. "Now where is Gryffindor tower?"

"And Ravenclaw tower, please!" called Eve who had again worked up the courage to talk. Lily gave Emmeline, still gawking, a gentle shove.

"Emmeline will take the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws to their common rooms," she said, regaining her authority. She wondered if Remus was having as much trouble with the foreign students as she was. "I will take the Gryffindors. Follow me please."

"Actually, I'll take Isis."

Lucius Malfoy, who had became bored with waiting, appeared behind his cousin, tugging her arm lightly.

"Malfoy, I need to show her to Gryffindor tower," Lily explained much more calmly than she felt. Lucius blinked.

"What? _Gryffindor_?"

Emmeline, quickly gathering the two Ravenclaws and two Hufflepuffs, leaving Lily with three Gryffindors, began off, waving at Lily good luck.

"Bye, Yulia!" called Isis to the Bob Girl who waved, her dark eyes lingering on her friend's cousin. Lily couldn't help but notice that Isis was avoiding Lucius's eyes. "Yes. Gryffindor."

"Isis…_ Why_?" he asked, completely bewildered before snapping out of it. "Alright, Evans, that's it, I'm going to change her house."

"You can't do that! You _know_ that!" Lily quickly protested.

"Nonsense, I'll bring up with Dumbledore and demand a house change," he explained with a firm nod, taking his cousin's hand. "We'll go now."

"You can't take away one of my—"

Lily's words were replaced with an angry "argh!" because Lucius Malfoy, far from listening, was already half way down the hallway. "Come back here with my student, Malfoy!"

"Does zat boy not like Gryffindor?" the girl from the German school asked Lily.

"Slytherins tend to not like Gryffindors at all very much and vise versa," Lily explained and then sighed, leading the girls down the other end of the hallway. "Try not to get involved with any of them. They're a sour lot. Not very nice at all."

"Are Gryffindors nice?" asked the other girl, Spanish from what it sounded like. Lily smiled and nodded.

"Oh yes, not as nice as Hufflepuffs maybe, but certainly very nice. Dumbledore himself was in our house, as was Minerva McGonagal—one of your future professors. You'll love it in Gryffindor; I certainly have for the past six years."

The two girls, both seventh years, smiled, pleased with this information.

"Gilgamesh," said Lily once they arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait. Upon entering, the common room was bustling with first day back activity. The bulletin board was filled with announcements, several first years were amusing themselves with gobblestones, a group of girls were giggling around Sirius Black—Lily rolled her eyes at this—James Potter was showing a large number of students his new state of the art broom—Lily rolled her eyes at this more—, while those who wanted peace and quiet, namely Remus Lupin, were in the corner of the common room reading by the fireplace.

"This is the common room, girls," Lily said, dodging a stray chess piece which had been flung across the room. "Make yourselves at home."

At once, the three girls were flocked with interested underclassmen who had already hounded the newest Gryffindor boys with their questions. Lily took this as a chance to escape.

"Finally you got here," Remus said once she took a seat beside him. "I finished with those boys a while ago. We decided to skip the tour though."

"Yes well we may as well have completely skipped the tour," Lily said sourly, taking the book in Remus's lap (_Defense Theory, Level 6_). "All we go to show them was the Great hall before we were completely interrupted by some rude Durmstrang girls and then Lucius Malfoy."

"Well that's a good thing," said Remus with a smirk, taking his book back. "They don't want a book thief showing them around."

"Evans!"

Lily groaned, taking the book back once again and hiding it over her face. There was a chance that he wouldn't see her, right?

"Come on, Evans, you can hide better than that," said James Potter as he plopped down next to her, grinning from ear to ear. "I personally love the sashaying between bushes on the grounds."

"I don't know, Prongs, I like the throwing of the rocks by the river in defense myself," piped up Sirius who sat on Lily's other side. "Especially when she hits you with the big ones, that's my favorite."

"What do you want?" Lily snapped, putting the book down.

"Well I don't know if I have mentioned it before but I would like you to go out with me," James stated.

"You have said that before actually," Lily said as she rose from her seat.

"I may have said so once or twice, yeah. Do you remember if I ever asked before, Pads?"

"Hm, no, nothing specific... Maybe I dreamt it."

"Yes, one very long dream that has been going on for six years," Lily snapped, her hands on her hips as she glared at both of them. She could hardly stand Potter's stupid grin. "So you can stop asking me, Potter, because it's still a no!"

"Is 'no' code for maybe?" he asked hopefully.

"Actually, James, no means no," Brittany said, taking the spot that Lily had abandoned between James and Sirius. "I believe Lily has said that like, a billion times."

"Hey there, Brit, your skirt is shorter than usual," James observed as Brittany beamed at Sirius. "Trying to impress someone? Someone in this room perhaps? Someone right in front of you?"

"No," Brittany replied back, hugging Sirius's arm.

"Oh that's good," Sirius said with a smirk. "You don't want him to think you're trying too hard."

"Oh ha ha, boys," she said, leaning on Sirius's shoulder. "How could you stand an entire summer without me, Sirius?"

"I was at James' place," Sirius replied simply, taking his arm back but only to put it around her. "Until my parents forced me to come home for the rest of summer anyway. But don't worry James took good care of me."

"Yeah, we have our wedding plans all worked out," James said, casting a side ways glance at Lily.

"You can be James' maid of honor, Lily," Sirius told Lily who remained unamused though Remus and Brittany were chuckling.

"How come I'm always the girl in our relationship? Hm, Pads? You have the maid of honor and I'll have the best man. I'll have you know sometimes I like being on top."

"Oh that is enough," Lily scolded with a scowl. "Brittany, can we please leave now? I hate having to listen to the garbage that comes out of these two."

"You go ahead, Lily," Brittany said, smiling at Sirius. Sirius, for once taking the hint, nodded.

"Yeah, James, Remus, you guys go ahead too."

"But we weren't leaving," James pointed out as Remus sighed and rose, taking James by the arm. "Oh, I get it. Right-o, mate."

Lily shot an impatient look at her friend but it was too late because Brittany had already locked eyes with Sirius and the world was obviously frozen for her. Sighing, Lily started walking toward the dormitory.

"Oy, Evans, wait for me!"

"No, Potter, I will not wait for you," Lily said coldly, walking faster.

"I missed you this summer," he said, managing to catch up to her. Lily ignored how earnest he sounded when he said this by reminding herself that he said this every year.

"I'm sure you did."

"How was yours?" he asked, stepping in front of her and obstructing her passage to the girls dorms.

"It was fine other than my sister's yelling and complaining," she said with a shrug, figuring the sooner she acted civil the sooner he would leave. "Yours?"

He shrugged, leaning against a banister nonchalantly. "Got the new Lightning 180, you know, nothing too exciting."

"Certainly doesn't sound very exciting," she remarked, allowing herself to smirk at his thinking she really cared about a broomstick.

"Oh," he said, discouraged that she wasn't gushing over it. "Well it is. Red oak with slick bristles and state of the art maneuvering capabilities that reduces air resistance. I'll take you for a ride sometime."

"I'm very busy, I don't think I can."

"Don't worry, I'll catch you during a free period one of these days," he assured her and she did not very much doubt him. Unfortunately. His assured demure and confident smile did not please her in the least bit.

"I have some homework to do," she mumbled, going past him to her room.

"Night, Evans," he called to her back.

----

Gryffindor was an ugly name for a house.

Isis had decided that already. Right when she first stepped into the common room—late at night because Lucius kept on insisting that Isis belonged in Slytherin until McGonagal lost her patience finally and sent them both on their way—she knew that she would not like it. The fires were too high, the cushions were too fluffy, the pillows were too red, the walls were too decorated and it was too warm. Thankfully, being that Lucius had showed her to the dorms late, everyone was sleeping when she arrived so she did not have to deal with those "stupid morons", as Lucius put it.

That next day in class, after Isis's night that did not include sleep, Lucius's accusations were confirmed. They _were_ stupid. And dirty too. Like that awful halfbreed Remus Lupin who was not only half blood but _poor_ too. One of Isis's other roommates, Brittany Lane, a halfblood, was no better. That girl was perhaps the most insipid and idiotic person that Isis had ever met. Must she laugh and hang on Sirius Black so much? Hestia Jones and Victoria Greene, the other roommates, were both almost as annoying as Brittany.

The little kids in Gryffindor had no respect for their elders. Isis saw this that first morning when one of those little brats had ran past her, nearly causing her to trip. In Durmstrang, this rude behavior, and not to mention filthy blood, was not tolerated.

Unfortunately, Isis was not in Durmstrang any longer and throughout the day she had to continue reminding herself of that as she did not wish to be embarrassed. Having only three classes out of the seven that Isis was taking with Yulia was a drudgery. She did not think she could cope for long without her best friend.

"Don't worry about it," Yulia had assured her on their first class of the day, "We'll hang out every second on the weekends okay? Come on, Terror, don't be so down."

"I can't help it," Isis had muttered back, "No one is exactly inviting, Trouble."

That was all they could get out unfortunately since their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher had demanded silence and it was easy to see that he was not one to cross. Terror and Trouble, their old nicknames for each other, were silent for the rest of class which is what being threatened for defaming cigars did to a person.

During dinner, Isis had sat beside Lucius, deciding that the company at Gryffindor was sickening. How could she be expected to keep her food down with Peter Pettigrew and James Potter throwing mashed potatoes at people?

"Can't blame you for wanting to sit here," Rodolphus Lestrange said, taking a bit of his turkey. "Gryffindors are not very smart."

"Is it true they have nightly orgies in Gryffindor?" asked Alec Zabini with a smirk.

"Do the girls _really_ refuse to shave?" asked Victoria Gamp who Isis noticed liked to hang on Lucius's arm quite a lot.

"Don't be ridiculous, Gamp," Andromeda Black said, rolling her eyes. Isis looked the girl over, having been told that Lucius was to be married to her. She was in Isis's year, taller, with short brown hair and dark eyes, not unlike her sister Bellatrix.

"I would say Zabini is more ridiculous," Narcissa Black remarked, not amused.

"Oh I don't know, I think Isis here is the ridiculous one," Bellatrix Black said, raising a brow at Isis. "She should go sit with her _own_ kind, Malfoy."

"She is staying here," Lucius said firmly while Isis frowned, feeling even more terrible about being stuck in Gryffindor. Here, in Slytherin, was where all the familiar faces that she had seen at the annual Malfoy Yule Ball and the Black's Black and White Affair and the Parkinson's Summer Solstice Gathering. This was the society she was familiar with. Not Gryffindor.

Feeling Lucius's warm hand on her back and seeing him smile smally at her, Isis felt slightly better but not enough to completely ignore Bellatrix Black's scrutinizing gaze.

"Well I like her, Lucius," Hyacinthia Woodson said, smiling warmly at Isis. Though Isis was not particularly fond of the girl—for Isis had seen her hanging onto Lucius even more than Victoria Gamp—she was grateful for any sort of compliment in this situation where much of the Slytherin table was whispering about her.

"Me too," Andromeda said, casting a chiding glance at her dark haired sister. "But if you'll all excuse me, I have a paper due tomorrow in two classes and I haven't even started."

"Two classes, Andy?" Regulus Black asked with an amused brow raise. "That's pushing it, don't you think?"

She shrugged with a smirk, waving to her relatives. "See you all later."

As she turned to go, Isis felt Lucius's hand leave her back, instead pulling at Andromeda's hand. "See me later too, alright?"

"Of course," she said and shortly after, while Hyacinthia and Victoria and Bellatrix argued about which meat on the table was most fattening and Rodolphus and Alec commented on which Defense Professor was the scariest one they've had so far, Lucius's hand was back on Isis's back.

"She seems nice," Isis remarked to her cousin quietly, making sure to smile for him.

"Oh yes, very nice," he said dryly, motioning to a thin boy with stylish brown hair accented by blonde streaks. He seemed to have been waiting for Lucius's cue. With a nod from Lucius, the boy left the Great Hall quickly. At seeing Isis's curious glance, Lucius explained, "That's Rodrick Avery. I'll introduce you properly later."

Isis nodded, and, at catching the eyes of a smirking Alec Zabini, subtly scooted closer to Lucius.

"Are you friends with everyone here, Lucuis?" Isis asked quietly glad that Victoria and Hyacinthia's rants tuned out whatever noise she made so that only Lucius heard. She really detested the look Alec Zabini was giving her.

Lucius scoffed but smirked. "Are you kidding? I hate nearly everyone."

"Everyone?"

"Well I suppose not. Rodrick I can stand. Granted, he's a flaming fairy but he's good to have around. That over there is Severus Snape. He's in your year. Very smart that one and powerful too though he may not look it."

Severus Snape, who silently sat eating, had a book open, refusing to acknowledge anyone. The greasy hair, pallid skin tone and large nose made Isis wrinkle her small nose in distaste.

"That's Rodolphus Lestrange. Completely idiotic and obsessed with Bellatrix Black for reasons beyond me but he has brawn and can be amusing," Lucius said then added in a whisper, "And he has a very impressive Crucio."

Isis smirked and nodded, looking toward the Blacks were Lucius was motioning. "Blonde one is Narcissa Black. She has a good head on her shoulders; I like that. And unlike her sisters who save their essays for the last second, she cares about her school work. Careful though, I hear she can be quite the bitch. Next to her is Regulus Black, her cousin. He's smart too but quiet. Nothing at all like his brother thankfully.

"Beside the Blacks is Rabastan Lestrange. He's not as big as his brother but he's much smarter. Sarcastic most of the time though. I think both Lestranges like Bellatrix but who knows. On the other side of him is Evan Rosier. He is the Black sisters' cousin from their mother's side. I believe him and Rodrick were going at it all summer behind their parents' backs but I'm hardly sure anymore. That about makes up everyone who can slightly stand."

"What do you think of Alec Zabini?" Isis whispered, looking over at Alec who was whispering something in a smirking Bellatrix's ear.

"I bloody hate the sod," Lucius said, his contempt evident. "Don't go near him, alright?"

"I won't," Isis said, not having planned on doing so anyway.

"Lucius, isn't red meat more fattening than poultry?" asked Victoria, glaring at Hyacinthia.

"Red meat has more protein," Hyacinthia argued.

"It has more calories!" shouted Victoria. "You're such a slag!"

"ME? Lucius, tell her I'm not a slag!"

"Princess, she's not a slag," Lucius said, looking between the two with a smirk. "Do stop arguing about such a stupid thing."

"She is a slag," Victoria muttered and pouted at Lucius. "I don't like her. Make her go away."

"_I_ don't like _her_!" Hyacinthia shouted, scowling at Victoria.

"Will you both please shut up?" Narcissa Black asked indignantly, shooting a glare at Lucius as if their argument about meat was all his fault.

"Tell her that!"

"_She_ started it! Like the slag she is!"

"Lucius," Isis beagn as Hyacinthia and Victoria threw various colorful insults at each other, "I'm going to head to Gryffindor now. I'm tired."

"Alright, do you need me to walk you there?"

"No, no, I'll be fine. You take care of these girls over here, they look like they're going to rip each other's hair out."

He smirked and nodded. "If I must. I'll see you later."

After kissing Isis on the head, Luicus promptly calmed both seething girls down.

"And for both your information, the poultry at this school is so adulterated that red meat would be the wiser choice," Isis heard Narcissa conclude which only caused the girls to further bicker amongst each other, for Lucius to scowl at Narcissa who smirked back and for Bellatrix to snicker as Victoria continued to call Hyacinthia a slag. Regulus was ignoring them and waved goodbye to Isis shyly before continuing to look down at his meal.

As kind as Regulus and Rodolphus had been, Isis was glad to be away from the Slytherin table since the looks that Wilkes, Evans, Avery and Mcnair were giving her—not to mention Zabini—were less than comforting. She could not help but notice that they looked more at the color of her tie than her face.

Of course, Gryffindor common room was no better. Word had somehow already gotten out that Lucius Malfoy was her cousin and immediately she did not plan on winning any popularity awards anytime soon. She did not particularly mind this since upon entering the common room, she was not flocked by people like the other transfer students were but the whispers that followed were irksome.

"Well, well," a familiar voice began, "Isis Kenton. Never thought I'd see you here, much less in gold and red. Is it April Fool's Day already?"

Sirius Black. Finally, a familiar face worthy of her time.

"Sirius Black," she replied with a smirk. "Never thought I'd be here, much less in gold and red. I believe it's September sixth."

He grinned, looking her over before taking a seat on the couch. "How did cousin dearest take the good news?"

"After nearly getting himself expelled for cursing at the Professors, he took it rather well," Isis said, sitting beside him, a good foot away. She did not feel like giving people something else to talk about, no matter how attractive Sirius looked with wisps of his dark hair covering the perimeter of his smooth face and his bright grey eyes glimmering in the firelight.

"And the parents?"

Isis's stomach sank, having not even thought of what her mother would say. Obviously, she'd be very displeased, maybe even to the point of embarrassing Isis with a Howler. In the beginning of the year she had gushed about Isis getting into Slytherin, just like Lucius and so many Malfoy families before them, while her father told her he'd preorder a uniform for her so she could wear it around the house for them. They would be furious, her mother especially.

"I didn't tell them yet," she admitted. "I'm putting that off.."

"Eh, I bet they already know anyway," Sirius said with a shrug. "Word travels fast around these parts."

"Oy! Padfoot! Who is this?"

A boy with messy dark hair and glasses sat beside Sirius, while two other boys, including Remus Lupin whose wavy, light brown hair, tired eyes and a scarred face made Isis hide a sneer and the other with thin blonde hair and protruding teeth, followed.

"New girlfriend? Do you have a fetish for blondes or something?"

"Don't get your hopes up, Wormtail," Sirius said, motioning to Isis. "This boys, is Isis Kenton. Luicus Malfoy's cousin. We dance together at functions rich people go to. Isis, this is Peter, Remus and James."

Isis held her hand out politely, even though Lupin looked dirty. It was a full five seconds before the "Wormtail" fellow took her hand and shook it while the remaining two boys exchanged eye brown raises.

"Malfoy's cousin, eh?" James asked, eying her. "She's not as pointy, I'll give her that."

"Her blonde is more golden too, less blinding," Remus added.

"And she looks like she can stick her nose up pretty high in the hair," James said.

"And she has boobs."

"Excuse me!" Isis exclaimed, scowling at Peter while James and Sirius snickered and Remus rolled his eyes. "May you not speak to me like I'm not here?"

"Well you're not _supposed_ to be here," James remarked, looking at her distastefully. "Go to Slytherin."

"I tried that," Isis snapped at him, "They wouldn't let me."

"Shame," James said. "We're stuck with you then."

Isis shot Sirius a glare, mentally yelling at him for sitting there with a smirk. "Welcome to Gryffindor, Kenton."

"Sod off, Black," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're supposed to be an ally."

"Ally? How about we try the friends thing?"

"As if I'd want to be friends with you. I've heard about you, Sirius Black. I heard what you get up to with these blood traitors, halfbreeds and mudbloods in this—"

"Hey! Don't use that word!" James said with a scowl. Isis raised a brow.

"Why not? I'll use whatever word I want to describe_ filth_."

James took out his wand. "I don't normally hurt girls but for you, I'll make an exception."

"Potter, what are you doing?!" Isis's old tour guide, Lily Evans shouted, crossing the common room to stand to James's side. "No fighting in the common room!"

"But she—"

"I don't care, put it down!"

James reluctantly agreed with a glare at Isis. "Watch your mouth."

Isis, pleased with this Lily girl, stated loudly as she sat up straighter, "I'll say whatever I want about mudbloods, Potter."

"Isis," Sirius hissed as Lily flushed and glared as hard as James was. "Stop saying that word."

"But why would I care what mudbloods and…" but Isis trailed off, noticing that many glares from students nearby were on her and that Lily was only becoming more red and that James had his wand out again. "And.."

"Isis!" he scolded, "Soyez tranquille/Vous n'êtes plus dans le Durmstrang.\" (/Be quiet! You're not in Durmstrang anymore.\)

"Is that French, Sirius? I didn't know you could speak French," piped up Brittany Lane who sat beside Sirius, breaking the silence that had settled between the lot. Sirius cast her an appreciative smile.

"Eh, I'm a bit rusty," he said, looking at Lily whose face was becoming less red though James did still have his wand out.

"It wasn't bad," Isis said quietly, not looking at James or Lily, or even Peter and Remus who were looking at her apprehensively.

"Hm, so maybe all those galleons my Mum spent on a tutor wasn't a complete waste," Sirius said, leaning back.

"It's such a pretty language," the girl said, resting her head on his shoulder. "You should speak it more often."

"I'll speak it for you, Britbabe."

Isis, still feeling uncomfortable surrounded by the mudbloods and bloodtraitors, rose. "It was nice seeing you again Sirius," she said, tucking her blonde hair behind her ears awkwardly. "I'm tired though, I'm going to go to bed."

"Alright.. Night, Isis. /Rêve de moi,\" he said with a smirk. (/Dream of me.\)

She allowed herself to smile. "/Comment est-ce que j'ai osé pas?\" (/How could I not?\)

Though she was nearly half way up the stairs, Isis was sure she distinctly heard James call her witch, give or take a letter.

-------------------------

(A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I realllly appreciate it. Next chapter will probably be Rita's first gossip column which I'll have fun with mwaha.

By the way, the /frenchfrech\ are transtlated in the parenthesis. I was going to the use the star but that wouldn't work. And I was going to put the translatoins at the bottom but that's annoying to go down and back up again so yeah. I figured rich people knew French but Sirius isn't one to flaunt x))


End file.
